


Our Personal Soundtrack

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [7]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: battle anthems and all that, definitely awesome, fanmixes, playlists, several cringeworthy, the Avengers' personal playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has devised a radio channel to broadcast over the Avengers' comms. They put in requests at the beginning and there is no skipping songs while in the midst of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Personal Soundtrack

**TONY**

Sexy Silk by Jessie J

Applause by Lady Gaga

Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC

Iron Man by Black Sabbath

Holiday by Green Day

Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy

**NATASHA**

Problem by Natalia Kills

Bad Girls by M I A

The Best Thing (That Never Happened) by We Are the In Crowd

Hurricane by MS MR

Power & Control by Marina & the Diamonds

Kiss With A Fist by Florence + the Machine

Acapella by Karmin

Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco ft. Lolo

Sweet Dreams by Beyonce (a choice that for some reason greatly amuses Tony)

Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce

Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J

Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey, K Theory remix

Unbreakable by Fireflight

Just Desserts by Marina and the Diamonds & Charli XCX

**CLINT**

QOD II by Mallory Knox

Up All Night by Alex Clare

Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars ("YOU HEAR IT YOU HEAR IT STARK IT'S MY NAME HAHAHAHA" "CLINT FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU ALMOST FELL OFF THE BUILDING")

Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

American Idiot by Green Day

Bones by Young Guns

Mermaid by Train (which Clint sings very loudly and everyone else secretly likes - even though they voice 'complaints' also very loudly)

**PETER**

Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

Footloose by Kenny Loggins ("CUT LOOOOOSSEEE FOOTLOOOOOOOSSEEE KICK OFF THE SUNDAY SHOOOOEEEESSSS" "Peter I think I'm going deaf" "FOOTLOOOOOOSE")

Holiday by Green Day

I'm Alive by Shinedown

What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club

I'm Shipping Up to Boston by Dropkick Murphys (something that makes Tony laugh, everyone else groan, and Peter shriek with glee)

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy (which Bucky thoroughly enjoyed and requested repeatedly after)

**STEVE**

Rolling In the Deep by Adele

Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice ("I swear guys I didn't choose this" "eheheheheheheheheh" "TONY!")

Anything at all by Elvis

**BUCKY**

Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) by Panic! at the Disco

Strong by London Grammar

Up in the Air by 30 Seconds to Mars

Whispering by Alex Clare

Up All Night by Alex Clare

Hurricane Drunk by Florence + the Machine

Shield and Sword by Clare Maguire (which makes Bucky feel empowered and Tony feel like laughing)

Beggars by Mallory Knox

Breath of Life by Florence + the Machine

Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me the Horizon, Skorge remix

All I Want by A Day To Remember

**BRUCE & THOR**

Nyan Cat (makes them - specifically the Other Guy - happy and the rest of the team want to die)

**EVERYONE**

Black by Kari Kimmel (literally no-one complains about this one, and if they do they don't mean it)

Centuries by Fall Out Boy (they always fight their best when this is playing)

Pompeii by Bastille (Tony complains that it's 'too popular' but secretly loves it)

Hate Or Glory by Gesaffelstein (Tony complains about the lack of lyrics, Clint shushes him by blowing something up to the rhythm of the music)

Monster by Paramore


End file.
